I'm Ready
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: Jeremy's been home from Afghanistan for a couple of months but and Tonya have yet to get married. And Tonya has yet to experience something else. Rated M for adult content.


**Pure Jonya smut for all of my fellow Jeremy/Tonya fans!**

* * *

It had been a quiet evening for Specialist Jeremy Sherwood and his fiancée, Tonya. They hadn't done much all day other than start preparing their home so it would be ready once they were married in another month. Tonya was almost always quiet but she had been quitter than usual tonight, "Hey babe you okay?" asked Jeremy.

"Of course, why do you ask?" she answered.

"You've just been really quiet today that's all," said Jeremy.

Tonya turned down the TV and shifted so she was facing Jeremy, "I guess it's because there's a lot on my mind that's all."

Jeremy pulled her in and kissed the top of her head, "You mean with the wedding and all?"

"No, well yes, but not that in particular," she said, "I might as well just say it now before I talk myself out of it."

"Out of what?" Jeremy was so confused now it wasn't even funny.

"Jeremy, I think I'm ready."

Jeremy looked into her blue eyes for a few minutes before realizing what his fiancée meant. She was ready to lose herself to him, which shocked him since she had specifically said that she wanted to wait until after they were married. He didn't pressure her into making her do it before either. He trusted her instincts.

"Babe, are you sure about this?" He knew it would be her first time and she still seemed a little hesitant. She was not jumping at the bit unlike Amanda Holden had when they dated before she had died, "It's really fine if we wait another month. You don't have to give yourself up right now to make me happy."

"But I want to. I mean what's one more month going to do? It'll be the same outcome either way," said Tonya as she started kissing Jeremy softly, "I love you Jeremy and I want you now. Take me," she whispered as she deepened the kiss and straddled Jeremy's lap.

"Well I'm not taking you on the couch," Jeremy chuckled against her lips. He stood up with her still around him, making sure he supported her weight so he didn't drop her.

"Jeremy, my legs still work. You didn't need to carry me," she giggled as he placed her on their bed.

"Well I'm about to make it so your legs are like jelly," Jeremy groaned, trying to hide his excitement of finally being able to see his beautiful girl exposed to him. They had only been living together for about three weeks and the most he had ever seen was her in a towel.

"You're so sure of yourself aren't you Specialist Sherwood?" asked Tonya as she resumed the kiss with Jeremy.

"You have no idea," said Jeremy trying to loosen up his currently stiff as a board fiancée, "Relax sweetheart. Everything's alright."

"I don't know what to do," she pointed out.

"Well Specialist, then you must follow my lead," said Jeremy slipping her top over her head and tossing it aside and Tonya did the same to him. She suddenly flipped him onto his back and started to kiss the flesh on his collar bone, inhaling his scent deeply.

"You are so sexy," she said as she continued to devour his toned body.

"For someone who said she didn't know what to do, you certainly seem like you know what you're doing," Jeremy laughed knowing her work was going to leave marks to show he was taken.

"I think I've got the hang of it," she smirked pulling on his jeans. He helped her unhook him and let them fall to the floor and Tonya did the same. The couple gazed at each other now in their underwear, only a few items between their pleasures.

"God, you're beautiful," said Jeremy as he gazed over her body: her curves, her cleavage, her entire figure almost completely in front of him and only a little bit of fabric covering the rest.

"You're just saying that now that I've agreed to let you inside me," said Tonya trying to sound serious but it turned into more of a sigh when Jeremy started to kiss her shoulders and feel up her covered breasts.

"But I meant that from the moment I laid eyes on you," said Jeremy slowly unhooking her bra and letting the contents spill loose, "Even though the first time we met you called me stupid."

"I did not call you stupid! I simply called playing football in a war zone stupid," she chastised playfully, "I didn't want my future husband seriously hurt."

"Oh please! You told me you were engaged and then when I found out the truth you called it off until I proposed," said Jeremy though his mind was now in the middle of gazing at her fantastic rack.

"Oh hush and just get busy!" Jeremy made no objections as he dove towards the right and put her breast in his eager mouth.

"Now I know our future children will go right," she laughed but then relaxed immensely as both of her nipples were being stimulated by Jeremy's tongue, "Keep going and don't stop."

Jeremy slowly made his way day her almost bare body as he tenderly kissed the flesh on her abdomen. He could see through what fabric was left that she was all ready to go with her arousal. She helped him pull off her underwear and then pull off his, the couple now completely naked, content in each other's arms.

"Jeremy," Tonya moaned, "Stop teasing me." But that was just what Jeremy was ready to do.

"But I have to do an inspection of the area before we start," groaned Jeremy as he dove towards her and immediately began to devour all she had to offer.

"Jeremy, please," whimpered Tonya. She could already feel herself relaxing and was losing herself as Jeremy's tongue stimulated her.

Jeremy finished, her taste still fresh in his mouth, and he began to kiss her hard. He positioned himself and asked, "You ready for the big guns Specialist Gabriel?"

Tonya tried to answer but resorted herself to nodding. She guided him between her legs and took a deep breath as he entered her. He slid into her until he could go no farther. Jeremy made sure he didn't hurt her too much since she was moaning out of slight pain. He made sure to go slow, "You okay babe?" he asked out of concern.

"It hurts a little," she said honestly.

"It's your first time. Your body's just not used to it that's all. It'll get better with time," he said as he thrust into her a couple times more; Tonya would lose herself every time he did.

"Jeremy go faster, go harder!"

"You sure?" he asked as he moved his hips a little faster.

"Yeah, I'm okay now," she said as she started rocking with Jeremy's motion. Jeremy could feel himself and Tonya getting close. Tonya felt a sensation spread through her body, noting like she had ever experienced before. The couple gasped in ecstasy as they both reached their threshold, both feeling lighter than air. Jeremy fell onto his back and Tonya laid there reveling the feeling of her first orgasm.

"So how you doing?" asked Jeremy breathlessly.

"Don't joke," Tonya chuckled, "So that was sex?"

"Pretty much," said Jeremy, "Why?"

"I mean no offense to you babe but it's a little awkward having someone see you completely naked the first time," she admitted honestly.

Jeremy smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "It's like anything else: practice make perfect."

Tonya smiled as she snuggled against her husband's bare chest, "Well we'll have a lifetime to practice them won't we?"

"Yes mam. Until the eventual outcome of this act comes along," reminded Jeremy playfully.

"Jeremy please you just got me in bed with you can we wait before we start talking kids?"

"Well we'll wait another month to start with that," he said.

"Thank you," Tonya answered, "So are you ready for next month?"

"For what?" asked Jeremy jokingly and his fiancée glared, "Oh right our wedding.

Tonya smiled, "Jeremy I know it was a quick decision since I was leaving, but even if you had asked me to marry you at a, shall we say better time, I still would've said yes."

"Come on, it couldn't have more romantic," laughed Jeremy sarcastically, "I planned it that way so it would be harder to say no in front of people."

Tonya caressed the bare skin on Jeremy's abdomen, "I love you Jeremy and I never want to live without you."

Jeremy pulled on top of him and ran his hand up and down her back soothingly, "I love you too." Jeremy pulled his dog tags off and put them around her neck, "You ready to become Specialist Tonya Morgan Sherwood?" he asked his bride-to-be.

Tonya saluted her future husband, "Ready for duty Specialist Sherwood."

They both laughed as Tonya rolled back to her side of the bed and Jeremy snuggled up against his girl, "Good night babe, I love you," said Jeremy.

"I love you too," said Tonya as the couple fell asleep content in each other's arms.


End file.
